Open Your Heart To Love
by AuraS3NE
Summary: Short little stories on Nanao and Shunsui's relationship, no major lemons or anything of that sort.
1. Chapter 1

**Totally given up on my other story... D:  
Anyway, hopefully this new one will be better :D It is short drabbles on Nanao and Shunsui's relationship, hope you enjoy it :3  
R&R please ^^ !**

**Christmas Feelings**

Nanao Ise had been working for Shunsui Kyōraku for at least ten years now. And she could truthfully tell you that she had been in love with him for at least nine and a half. Of course she would never tell _him_ this. She wasn't afraid of telling him, oh no, she was afraid of his _answer._

Everyday she mentally scolded herself for falling for such a stupid, drunk, lazy pervert and why she didn't quit when she realized it. Of course she knew why she had fallen for him. His sweet words everyday to her, the way he would always try to hold her and pretend to be 'wounded' when she hit him to stop him approaching. Though she knew of course that all these approaches were him passing the time and that they held no meaning, no matter how much her heart wished they did. She also knew that she would never quit out of fear that he would come after her and drag her back to the office by force and strapping her to one of the chairs, even though she didn't mind him doing that at all, just as long that it did lead to more things, but she knew he would never love her even if she did warm his bed for one night.

The fact that she was in love with the stupid idiot was the reason she was walking the a temperature of about -10 degrees and holding a bottle of his favourite Sake and a stupid Christmas card with a snowman printed on the front of it. She sighed when she thought about the card. It had caused her alot of stress earlier that day. She had this problem every year - wanting to make his card that he would throw out in a couple of days absolutely perfect. No smudging, no spelling mistakes and correct grammar and neat handwriting. She always got annoyed with this, it was only a Christmas card, he probably got about a hundred each Christmas. But the thing that always bothered her about his cards was that she wanted to badly to write how much she loved him down of the piece of snow white card, to just let the black in flow freely and show him she cared so much. Again, worry stopped her.

She started wondering if that this emotion, worry, did not exist today, what her relationship would be with Shunsui. Either all loved up and probably setting up their wedding or not even keeping in contact with each other. She chose the second one.

She sighed as she once again pulled up her coat so it covered her nose, but _once again_ it slid down. She sighed again and saw her misty breath in front of her. She frowned and started pondering on the fact of why she hated Christmas and the cold.

The first thought instantly put her in a bad mood and even more depressed. '_I'm all alone and I have nobody to keep me warm.'_

She knew who would fit this role perfectly and felt her chest tighten. _'His tanned, muscular body, the way I would be able to trace them muscles all the way down to his...' _She snapped out of her thoughts and blushed furiously at them. She knew that she only had these sexually feelings because of him stopping every man coming her way, oh yeah, and that fact that she loved him. Though she was not a virgin, she would still like some action once in a while, especially with him, and not just for one night.

She didn't realise that as she was thinking this she has subconsciously stopped on a bridge over a frozen lake. The moon was shining on it and it was making the ice sparkle and glitter. Any human that saw this would immediately think that it was one of the most beautiful scenes that they had even seen. Except of course for Nanao. Just because she was in a bad mood and the fact that the ice reminded her that she was alone _again_ at Christmas made her think that the scene was boring and dull.

Suddenly her phone cut through her thoughts and the silent atmosphere around her. She got out her phone and looked at the caller ID before answering. Before she could even utter a single syllable out, a booming voice she recognized easily was shouting down the phone right in her ear.

"NANAO-CHAN!" Shunsui's voice shouted.

Nanao rolled her eyes at him being drunk as usual but couldn't stop the small smile that had crept on her face. Though of course she still kept her tone sharp so he wouldn't guess what she was feeling.

"What is it, sir?" She snapped, and felt a victorious triumph go through her when she heard him whining.

"My Nanao-chan is so cruel to me! I was just ringing her to hear her beautiful voice and wondering what was taking her so long." He told her. She could literally _hear_ his pout. And then she realised that she was right outside his house, totally forgetting that the bridge belonged to _him,_ seeing as it was his front garden. Then she heard laughing down the phone.

"Shun-kun! Come back and help us, we need some more of you." More laughter. And more than one. All girls too. Nanao felt her heart fall in her chest and blamed herself once again for falling for such a womanizer.

"Coming my dear princesses!" He called, laugheter in _his _voice too. She couldn't take it.

"What do you want, sir? If you are wondering where I am you should take the time to come away from your.. _women" _She spat out the word, "and actually help the woman that has helped you all these years in the freezing cold and ice." With that she snapped her phone shut and took one last look at the window, where it was pitch black and the lake, and started to make her way home.

She hadn't even walked off the bridge yet when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist, halting her mid-step. A warm face fell into the crook of her neck and it sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, Nanao."

She felt his voice rumble through his body and held down the shiver that wanted to rack through her body. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"Sir, would you please let go off me? And how did you even get here so fast? I didn't even hear the door open." She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he just held on tighter.

"Never."

She stopped struggling and felt her heart beat at twice it's normal pace. He had totally ignored her second question and only answered the first.

"For I fear if I let go a man that is not worthy for my Nanao-chan will come and steal her heart before I can even try." He mumbled in her ear, his stubble gently grazing along it. She could smell the sake on him and knew he was drunk. So his words meant nothing then. Though she could not stop the feeling that jolted through her or stop her still pounding heart. Then he went back to his playful self.

"Ahh, I see my Nanao-chan has gotten me my favourite sake and a card! I shall treasure them forever my dear!" He said dramatically, turning her around and letting her go while plucking the said things out of her hands.

"I also have a gift for Nanao-chan too, I shall give it to you now!" He said to her. Before she could even say she didn't want his gift, a pair of soft warm lips were on hers. She widened her eyes and saw that he was watching her and her reaction. When she didn't respond he wrapped his arms around her waist to calm her down and as he did this, her eyes slid shut and she returned the kiss passiontley.

Shunsui brought her body closer to his and ran one hand through her hair as his tongue explored her mouth and battled with her tongue. She moaned in pleasure at the thrills that were being sent through her body and she let him win the battle with their tongues. When they both needed to breathe, Shunsui pulled his head away and let it rest of her own.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" He whispered softly to her, while moving a strand of her back behind her ear. She laughed and asked him the question that she wanted to for so long; "Your place or mine?" Even though she knew the answer, even if it meant the long, cold walk back.

He just smiled and looked over to the bridge and she copied him. Suddenly she thought that the view looked breathtaking as she was in the man she loves arms and he had just given her the most amazing kiss of her lifetime.

"I love you." He told her, looking away from the scene and into her eyes. She looked back unflinchingly.

"I love you, too" She whispered, and then they walked wrapped up in each other comfort and warmth back to her place, to make love to each other, and no one else but one another again.

**Nya ! I don't even know where this story came from.. xD  
Anyway I hope you liked it :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this story, it was quite fun to write, I don't know why xD  
R&R please ^^ !  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters :(**

**My Nanao-chan**

Shunsui could never understand why people called his Nanao-chan the words like, boring, dull, ice cold and many more. His Nanao-chan was the complete opposite in fact. He had to admit, yes, she did get quite stern with him and whack him with either her book or fan, but he has never once seen her lose her patience with other squad members when they needed help with either training or other useful things. And to be honest, they both knew that if Nanao did not like him and his continuous flirting, she would have filled a form to leave him and squad Eight altogether centuries ago.

And they both knew that he would back off if he was hurting her by doing it.

Everytime he heard people talking bad about her he would get the urge to find Nanao, sweep her up in his arms, totally ignoring her protests (which he knows she would do) and take her somewhere where it was just the two of them, completely alone, no hurtful comments for his precious Nanao-chan to hear.

He had to say he was grateful that she was never around to hear them. He knew that under that 'cold' personality that she kept up she was just as fragile as any other human being and all these comments what hurt her deeply. Of course he also knew she would never show how much it hurt her to Shunsui if she ever did hear them in fear of him fussing over her from days on end and doing anything to make her happy. Though he did not mind this thought at all. Her happiness was one of the most important things to him ever.

Just as Shunsui was walking down the Squad Thirteen baracks after a quick meeting with Ukitake, he heard some women gossiping.

"Did you hear?" Shunsui heard somebody ask. "Apparently Ise-fukutaichou slept with Hisagi-fukutaichou after she dropped of some paperwork for him last night! Ise-fukutaichou was caught straddling him and he was caught holding her waist, whilst looking lovingly into each others eyes." The young, unseated officer gushed, thinking it was romantic.

Shunsui felt like Hitsugaya had come along and froze him with his zanpakutou. He couldn't move, and the thought of _his _Nanao with someone else made his chest hurt. How could that woman think it was romantic? It was anything _but_ romantic.

"No way!" The other one gasped. "I thought her and Kyōraku Taicho were madly in love or something? There was even a betting pool set up and apparently Kyōraku Taicho had put some bets in himself."

This was true. Shunsui was so sure that he was going to make her his that he had even set up the place, time and date. The two Shinigami's walked away still carrying on with their conversation, but he did not even want to hear anymore.

The only thing he could think of was going to a bar and getting absolutley wasted while trying to drown out these thought of his Nanao-chan with someone else.

* * *

Nanao looked up from her paperwork and frowned. Her Taicho had not come in today to harass her and she felt a pang of worry seeing as it was already 2o'clock and Shunsui _always _made it into the office by half one. Setting down her brush she closed her eyes and searched for his familiar spiritual pressure. Her frown deepened when she felt that he was in a bar, already drunk and quite badly too.

She sighed and pushed her chair back as she got up and walked out of her office. She quickly gave demands to the office workers to get the paperwork on her desk completed and then she shunpoed off to where Shunsui was.

About Twenty minutes later Nanao was walking into the bar and looking for him. Spotting his figure on the floor she marched over to him and tried to get him back in the office.

"Kyōraku Taicho. What is the meaning of this?"

"AHH!" Shunsui sat up, looking at her with... pained eyes? "It's my Nanao-chan! She is so good to me, coming to check on me." He cooed, and she instantly felt a vein pop.

"Kyōraku Taicho please get up, people are starting to stare at us, and frankly I'm not in the mood for anymore gossip that isn't true. Especially when it involves a certain friend of mine." She grumbled the last part mostly to herself while turning around and glaring at anyone that dared to say anything, but Shunsui still heard it.

Before she could turn around again she felt herself flying through the air held by strong arms and a firm body pressed to her side. She yelped and tried to struggle free but Shunsui just held onto her tighter, gaining more speed.

"Taicho! Put me down this instance! Did you not hear me? I said I didn't want anymore rumors flying around, especially with me in the bridal position in _your_ arms!" She shouted at him. Still struggling to get free out of his hold.

"Oh I heard you Nanao, and it sounds like to me that you need to do some explaining." He grumbled out, still not slowing down.

Nanao looked up and saw that his hat was covering his eyes and she knew that he was serious and that he already must have heard about her and Hisagi. She had to say she was not exactly pleased and that she had hoped that if he _did _find out, he wouldn't act like he was now. She sighed and slumped into his arms, not even fighting with him anymore, knowing that it was no good.

After a tense filled silence, Shunsui finally spoke. "Are you in a relationship with Hisagi-kun? Because to tell you the truth I am a bit confused. " His eyes never met hers. She stared at him and didn't know how to answer. Finally, after another minute of silence, she answered him.

"No. I am not in a relationship with Hisagi-kun. We are just friends, nothing more." She said, trying to look him in the eyes, but not succeeding. She also didn't fail to notice how his body relaxed a bit at her words and his grip loosened a little bit.

Then before she knew what was happening, she was suddenly pushed down on her back on a patch of grass under a Sakura tree and Shunsui was lying over her, careful not to put any of his weight on her.

"Then what happened?" He murmered, finally meeting her eyes. She looked at him and sighed, deciding to start from the beginning.

"Well, I went over to the Squad Nine barracks to hand some paperwork over to Hisagi-kun. When I met him there was a short power cut and I tripped over one of the chairs in the room and landed into him. I did not realise that he had caught me and had sat up quite fast, which led to me looking like I was straddling him. Then because I sat up so fast I got head rush and he put his hands on my waist to steady me and you can probably see in your head the position we are in now. Just as we were about to get up from that position the lights turned back on and a couple of young Shinigami came in apologizing, saying they had caught one of the leads around their feet and pulled it out, causing the power cut. By this time we had not gotten up from our positions, and the two Shinigami scurried off to spread the gossip. And that's what happened, sir."

Through out that whole speech their eyes never left each others and she felt her heard pounding in her chest, almost certain he could hear it.

"So Nanao-chan was not planning to do naughty stuff with him?" Shunsui asked, smiling.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "No." Then before she could say it was him she loved and also daring herself to say it was him the one she wanted to do naughty stuff with, his lips were on hers and his arms had come round her waist to hold her against him. Without even thinking Nanao returned the kiss deeply and passionately, pouring all of her emotions that she had kept bottle up over the years into it.

After a few minuted, Shunsui pulled back and grinned at her. "I never knew my Nanao-chan felt so strongly towards me." She stared at him and rolled her eyes again, before placing her hand around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. "Then you are a bit stupid then, ne?" She teased lightly.

Shunsui had never felt happier in his life. He had the women he loved in his arms, finally his. He was kissing her under a Sakura tree with the blossoms floating around them and he had just realized that he had made a load of money from the betting pool. Yes. Life was great at the moment for him.

**Yay, I hope you enjoyed it :D ! I would write another one now but tbh I am so tired and I have a load of school stuff to do D: !  
Anyways thanks for reading ^^ !**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter came to me from the song 'Konna ni Chikaku de' by Crystal Kay. It's an amazing song and I highly recommend you to listen to it if you haven't :D !  
Anyway, R&R please ^^ !**

**Happy Birthday Taicho**

The first time Shunsui heard Nanaosing he fell in love with her a little bit more. He was not one to judge but he had never seen his Nanao as a singing person, but he had been proved wrong, like he normally is with her. And the fact that she was singing in _his _house made it even better.

You see, it was his birthday and he had been woken up from his drunken state when Nanao had walked in, dragged him out of his futon and placed him down by the piano. Of course you would think that Shunsui would be out partying because after all it _was_his birthday and he loved to have a reason to have a good old party, but he had been put in a depressed mood when his best friend Ukitake had fallen ill again and his Nanao would not spend time with him.

What he did not know though was, that Nanao had been planning on singing to him while playing on his piano for the last month, but when Ukitake had fallen ill, her plans had crumbled down. Then she had found out from Ukitake himself that he was not ill, and he was planning a surprise birthday party for Shunsui. Then they had planned together to let Nanao sing to him and then make him come to the 13th barracks where the party would be.

So that is why Nanao was singing to him and he was listening to her, smiling softly. When the song ended, Shunsui started to praise her but she cut him off.

**"Koi ga setsunai to  
Suga soba de kizuita ano yoru  
Datte hoka no dare yori  
Anata no koto wo shitteru kara"**

Shunsui stopped and widened his eyes a little bit. Her voice was good with the last song, but she absolutely fitted this song _perfectly._ Then before he knew it, she was walking away from him, but then she turned around and gave him a small rare smile while singing.

**"Itsumo no sarigenai  
Yasashisa sae kono mune wo shimetsuketeku"**

Then she was out of the door and Shunsui was hurrying after, mostly to hear her voice but also out of curiosity of where she was going while singing to him. Without stopping she shunpoed onto the roof and started shunpoing away, causing Shunsui once again to go after her. As he was following her, he could still hear her sweet voice singing to him.

**"Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumete mo  
Doushite doushite tada no tomodaichi na no?  
Donna ni donna ni tsuyoku omotte itemo  
Tsutaerarenai you don't understand  
I'm so in love with you"**

Shunsui felt like his heart was going to burst. He knew the lyrics could never mean anything with her, but that didn't stop him from dreaming. He was grinning as he saw Shinigami looking up at them and gaping at her voice, but they never heard the rest of it as they were already gone with more shunpo steps.

**"Genki nai yo ne?" to  
Anata kara iwareta shunkan  
Namida kakusu AKUBI de  
Nebusoku ka na?" tte ii wake shita"**

Suddenly Nanao stopped and turned around to face him with the same smile on her lips. Just when he caught up with her and was about to wrap her in his arms, she took off again. He growled a bit at how close he was but carried on after her again.

**"Ichiban taietsu na  
Hito ni uso wo kasaneteku... ima no watashi"**

Then out of nowhere she suddenly changed direction, heading for the 13th barracks. Shunsui couldn't deny his surprise but still followed her. His curiosity eating away at him now.

**"Mainichi mainichi mune ga kurushii kara  
Ikutsumo ikutsumo nemurenu yoru wo koe  
Hajimete haimete deatta ano hi ni mata  
Modoreru no nara ii no ni...  
I'm so in love with you"**

They were now very near the the 13th division entrance and Shunsui frowned, realising she really _was_ coming here, but he never stopped trailing behind her.

**"AISHITERU" to tsugetara kitto  
Mou nidoto egao ni wa modorenai kamn shirenai  
Keredo mo tomodachi no mama tsukuiwarai wa  
Kore ijyou, watashi dekinai kara"**

They were now in the 13th division halls and Shunsui looked round for any other Shinigami, but realised there were none. Nanao had slowed up on her shunpo and so did he, definitely curious now. He then quickly wondered if she was drunk, but then shook the thought from his head, realising his Nanao-chan would never drink. She despised the stuff after all.

**HONTO wa HONTO wa zutto suki datta no  
Itsudemo itsudemo aishi tsuzuketa no  
Anata ni anata dokoketai kimochi wo  
Aoi sora he to sasayaita  
I'm so in love with you"**

She had now slowed down to walking and he followed suit. He then saw they were walking to the canteen and was definitely confused, but he trusted his Nanao. Then with a naughty smirk to her back he agreed with his zanpakutou's dirty thoughts that he would definitely comply to her needs, even if it _was_ in a canteen. After all, it would be a new place for him. And also, she wouldn't be just another women.

**"Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumete mo  
Doushite doushite tada no tomodachi na no?  
Donna ni donna ni tsuyoku omotte ite mo  
Tsutaerarenai you don't understand..."**

Before she finished the last of the song, she shunpoed in front of him and placed a small quick kiss on his lips. He stood frozen and then before he could react she was standing where she was before in front of him, smiling. She then said the last line looking into his eyes unflinchingly. Her gaze gave him shivers down his spine - he had never seen this look before in her eyes.

**"I'm so in love with you."**

Then suddenly the doors of the canteen flew open and a chorus of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHUNSUI!' hit him. Nanao then turned around and walked in to mingle in the grinning crowd. Shunsui grinned back but his eyes never left his Nanao-chan and her.. 'confession'. He grinned wider and stepped into the room greeting others while all the while thinking of a way to get Nanao back to his place after the party was over.

**Heh, just a quick story but I hope you liked it :)  
If you want the English lyrics you can look them up, I also thought the lyrics fitted with their relationship.. kinda xD  
Thanks for reading ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohai :D Meh, I hate school, all exams and revising and blegh .  
Anyway, I had a really good idea for a story in my head and then.. it went. Nuuuu D: !  
So.. this is literally made up on the spot... x3**

**R&R please ^^ !  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. So sad :'(**

**Always there**

Nanao gasped and sat up in bed like she did most night for the past few days. She burst into tears and gulped in air quickly, shaking from her dream. Shunsui along with the other respected Taicho's and Fukutaicho's were currently out in the real world at war with the Espada and Aizen. Nanao clutched her chest and fell back into the pillows, tears still streaming down her face. She knew her Taicho had made her stay behind to make sure she was safe but that still didn't stop the nightmares from penetrating her brain.

She always dreamed of the same thing; Shunsui. Aizen. Fighting. Death. Always the same, never different. And always the same with the blood of Shunsui's on Aizen's sword, his lifeless body falling to the ground and never getting back up, no matter how much she screamed or kissed him.

Knowing that she couldn't get back to sleep as usual, she got up, put her dressing gown on and went to sit on the step in her garden, looking over the misty grass. Now calm, she breathed in and let the cold, crisp air fill her lungs. She let her mind wander aimlessly and she kept finding herself back to the memory a few weeks ago; her Taicho's confession.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Nanao-chan!" The voice of Shunsui rang through her office. She sighed and didn't look up from the form she was filling in. **_

_**"Yes, Taicho?" She spat out. She heard him whine and felt herself smirk inside. "So cruel" He said and she felt him move over to the couch and sigh.**_

_**"Nanao-chan never changes does she?" He said to no one in particular. She sighed again and stood up making her way over to him, grabbing a stack of papers for him to sign. **_

_**When she was directly over him she could see that he had his hat pulled down, a sign he was normally sleeping. But she couldn't hear any snores, so she knew he was awake. **_

_**"Taicho, I need you to sign these for me." She said, holding the papers out to him. There was no movement. Again she repeated herself, and again, another round of silence. Her eyebrow twitched and she felt herself ready to whack him with whatever was in the room and was heavy. Just when she was about to repeat herself she yelped and felt herself being dragged down into a pair of strong, warm arms, the paperwork falling to the floor. **_

_**"I don't want my Nanao in the winter war." A strong, but warm voice came from under her ear. Her eyes widened with shock and confusion, but was quickly replaced with anger. As she was about to retort, but he spoke again. **_

_**"I don't want you in danger and I am certainly not ready to let you die yet." His arms tightened around her, and she couldn't help but wonder if she should feel all giddy inside from that comment or insulted. Even though she was angry at him for thinking she wasn't strong enough, she also knew he just wanted her safe and worried about her. That touched her so she decided not to argue with him.**_

_**But she also knew that she had to go to war, whether he liked it or not. **_

_**"Taicho.. I have to go. It is my duty to serve and protect the Gotei 13. Even if I stay behind and manage things here there is a large possibility that they will attack here too. You can't keep me away from that and my duties."**_

_**She felt him sigh and pull her closer to his chest. "I know that Nanao. It still doesn't help with the pain though." She felt sadness wash over her and buried her head under his neck, stroking the stubble on his chin softly. He caught her hands and kissed each fingertip softly. **_

_**They sat like this for ages, not really caring about the time or if somebody caught them. They knew that they had to confess their feelings for one another now, as they may not get another chance. Just as Nanao was about to start that conversation off, Shunsui spoke first.**_

_**"Nanao-chan, kiss me!" He said in his playfull tone. Nanao rolled her eyes at him ruining the mood but could not stop the feeling of dissapointment that latched onto her.**_

_**"Stop joking around, Taicho." She said dryly, gazing at his tanned chest. **_

_**"Joking? I think not Nanao." There it was again. His serious voice. Her heart beat accelerated and her palms started sweating. She just laid there, not sure what to do. He felt her hesitation and spoke again. "I'm serious Nanao. This could be the last time we have with each other and I want a good memory if I die out there." He murmured. **_

_**Nanao pushed her shaking arms up on his chest and stared at him straight in the eyes. She leaned down and kissed his nose once before placing her lips softly over his. The kiss was not what she expected at all. After years of dreaming that Shunsui would grab her and kiss her senseless, she was absolutely wrong. **_

_**Instead he kissed her softly and massaged her sides, bringing up his warm hands over her arms and up to her collerbone. He then continued up her neck and then let his hands rest on her face, cradling her. She still had her arms on his chest. Fearing she was hurting him by pushing on him, she let her arms go gently down and wrapped her arms round his neck, not sure where else to put them. **_

_**He then broke the kiss and let his forehead rest against hers, breathing softly with a small smile on his lips. She guessed she looked the same. They stayed in comfortable silence again and after a while Nanao drifted off to sleep. **_

_**Shunsui smiled and kissed her forehead, knowing that when he comes back from the winter war, this is where he will be, with the love of his life. He also knew that when he was gone, she would worry like crazy, even though she would never show it. **_

_**"Even when I'm gone, dream happy dreams of me sweet Nanao. Stay happy for I will be back to hold you in my arms again soon and I will never let you go. No matter how long the war goes on for, don't give up hope on me. I love you." He didn't care how corny it sounded, it was the truth. **_

_**He then snuggled closer into the couch with his Nanao and went to sleep thinking of only her. **_

_**End of flashback**_

Even know Nanao did not hear him say this to her, she knew she had to stay strong for him, and she knew he would be back as soon as possible. And she had to be honest, she really could not wait. She just wanted all this war to stop and for things to go back the way they use to be in Soul Society, but with the minor changes of him and her as a couple.

She then felt tired again and knew she had to go back to bed for an attack could break out any moment, and she had to be on top form to protect what she held dear to her. She stood up and stretched and made her way back into her bed, snuggling up in her covers and trying to dream happy dreams of her Shunsui.

**Made up on the spot, not really sure if it is good xD**

**Hope you enjoyed it ! x3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh mah gawd, it's nearly Halloween :D ! I actually can't wait x3  
****I had a dream of this story, so that's where it came from o-o;  
****Anyway, R&R please ^^ !  
****Oh and Snowkid - Sorry if it was a bit too sweet for you, I was in a really happy mood ^^; And ikr ! She so should not have been left behind :[ .  
****And sorry if the first bit is a bit gross :x xD**

**A New Family**

**-5 years earlier-**

"Ise-san, push! You are nearly there, I can see the baby's head!" Unohana encouraged the girl who was screaming in agony. She screamed again and tightened her grip on Rangiku's and Shunsui's hands.

"Come on Nanao! You can do it! Think of the cute little baby after all this pain!" Rangiku told her, trying her best not to wince and the pain from her hand. She looked over at Shunsui who was pushing her hair back from her sweating face with his free hand and whispering encouragement in her ear.

"Shunsui" She gasped out in pain. "This is going to be our only child! I can't take the pain, it hurts too much!" Another scream escaped her lips and Shunsui just kissed her cheek.

"It's okay my sweet Nanao, it will be over soon. Then you can rest all you want with our cute little son or daughter." Shunsui told her in a warm voice. Even though he hated seeing his Nanao in pain, he really couldn't wait until their baby was born. He had dreamed of this day for so long to have his own child, and with Nanao, it was the best feeling in the world.

Before Nanao could retort, Unohana's words cut through the air. "It's coming! Just one more push and it's all over!" At these words Shunsui felt his heart expand. _It was so close. _

Another scream. Another push. It was all over. The room was filled with the sound of a baby crying and Nanao gasped and collapsed against the pillows. Shunsui laughed and still held onto her hand while he kissed her forehead.

"Well done my Nanao-chan. I love you." He whispered, a great big smile on his face. While this happened Unohana had wrapped the crying child in a blanket and had a small smile on her face. She looked over at the exhausted couple who were looking at her waiting to hear the gender.

"Congratulations. It is a healthy baby girl." She smiled at them and walked over to hand the little girl to her mother.

Nanao took her in her arms and let out a small chuckle, tears in her eyes. Shunsui wrapped his arm around Nanao and let the other one rest on his baby's cheek, stroking it softly. Rangiku stared at the scene and felt tears welling up in her eyes, it was just a beautiful sight.

Before Rangiku or Unohana could ask what the little girl's name was, Nanao gasped out in pain. Shunsui, Rangiku and Unohana immediately shouted her name, but she was screaming in pain.

"Take.. the.. baby.." Nanao rasped out, holding her stomach crying as Shunsui took the baby from her, but his eyes never leaving her form. "I.. think.. there's.. another.. one.. coming.." She cried squeezing her eyes shut.

Three pairs of eyes widened and before anyone could react, Unohana was by Nanao and was commanding her like before. "Keep pushing Nanao! You got the first one out of the way, you just need to get through this one!"

Rangiku ran to her side again and grabbed her hand, still in shock that there was another one coming. She shook her head and then encouraged Nanao on like Unohana.

-Two hours later-

The room was silent except for the little suckling from two hungry new borns. Nanao was asleep in the bed and was dreaming peacefully. Shunsui looked over to her from the little girl he was holding and smiled softly. A little cry came from the corner of the room where his other little girl was with Rangiku and she held her up and burped her.

After she burped her, the room when back to a comfortable silence feeding the two girls. After about 10 minutes, the door to the room opened and Ukitake walked in, smiling holding a large bouquet of flowers with balloons attached on it reading 'It's a girl!" Though in this case, it was _two _girls. Shunsui grinned back at him and motioned over to where Nanao was sleeping, indicating to keep the noise level low.

Ukitake nodded and put the flowers down next to her bed and then walked over to Shunsui. He crouched down by the baby and the big smile was replaced by a gentle loving one. The girls were now asleep and Shunsui put out his arms for his best friend to take his daughter. Ukitake then looked at him. "Are you sure? This is the time to bond with your daughters..." He asked him, moving his gaze back down to the baby. Shunsui just smiled wider. "Yes that is true, but they also need to bond with their Uncle, just like the other little one is other there with her Auntie."

Two pairs of heads snapped up to him and he chuckled softy. Rangiku then felt a tear roll down her cheek as she looked at her little 'niece' and nuzzled her face into her. Ukitake was just too lost for words. Shunsui then finally pushed his little girl gently in his arms and smiled.

"What? Did you think that me and Nanao would leave you two out? Of course not." Ukitake just laughed and cradled the little girl to his chest. He had never thought he would see the day Nanao give birth to his best friend's children. And when he would think of it happening, he thought it would be _way _in the future. Rangiku then came over and handed Shunsui his other little girl to him and went to check on Nanao. Before her hand could reach her forehead her eyes flickered open. She blinked a couple of times before she moved her gaze to Rangiku.

"Rangiku?" She asked, adjusting to the lighting in the room and pulling herself up so she could sit on the pillows. Rangiku helped her sit up and Nanao flashed a small smile in her way as a saying of thanks. She then looked over to the two men and smiled at them. It was just a perfect day for Nanao. She had her husband by her side and her two best friends, and don't forget her two new beautiful baby girls. She took in a breath and then exhaled. Ukitake walked over to her and handed her one of her daughters. As she held her in her arms, she knew all of the pain that she had just been through was worth it for this angel and her sister.

The door opened again and Unohana walked in with two new pairs of bottles and spare clothes for Nanao. When Unohana saw that Nanao was awake, she then answered the question that was on all of their minds.

"Ise-san. I do not know how I missed the second child in your womb and I apologize for not noticing it and telling you. I am quite surprised myself that I missed it and I hope you forgive me.. both of you." Unohana told the couple. Both of them just smiled at the healer and Nanao spoke to her.

"Unohana Taicho. Do not worry yourself, it was a nice surprise to have two daughters, even if it did hurt more. Of course we can forgive you, we are not angry at all." Unohana looked over at her and smiled. "Thank you."

Shunsui then moved over to Nanao's side and everybody looked at them. Ukitake then spoke out.

"Have you decided what you are going to name them?" Nanao and Shunsui looked at each other and smiled while the others leaned in to hear them.

"Yes" Nanao said to the small crowd. "We have decided to call them Mai and Yuki."

**-Present- **

"So.. you didn't know that I was going to be born? I was a surprise?" A five year old Yuki asked, looking up to her father who was carrying her. He looked down and laughed.

"Yes, nobody knew what was happening to your mummy, and I was very scared that something bad had happened to her when your sister was born." Yuki then looked over her fathers shoulder to her mother who was carrying her sister, Mai.

"Huh. Were you happy when we were born?" She asked him. Shunsui grinned and set her down on her feet by the Sakura tree and also plonked the picnic basket down and looked over to Nanao who was also setting Mai down.

"Yes, we were both over the moon. We had finally become a true family." He replied to Yuki's question. Suddenly Rangiku and Ukitake flashed stepped next to the two girls and grabbed them in a big bear hug and they squealed. Shunsui made his way over to Nanao and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He murmered in her ear. She smiled at the scene and what he said and turned her face to the side to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too." Shunsui then turned her around in his arms and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart they heard wolf whistles and groans coming from their audience. Shusnui and Nanao just grinned and sat down next to the picnic basket with their family and had one of the best days of their life.

**Wooo~ !  
Finally, half term :D ! I'm sooo excited, I have an amazing week planned out ! x3 !  
Anyway, I hope you liked it ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG going to an Anime Expo in London tomorrow - can't wait *o* !  
Hmm... I'm not sure how this story is going to work out..  
Anyway, R&R please !  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... excuse me while I wipe my tears away...**

**Sweet Dreams and Pinkie Promises**

It was way past one in the morning and Nanao was still at her desk in the office doing work. For some reason the paperwork had been exceptionally high this week causing Nanao to stay _way_over time. It's not that she didn't mind staying late in the office, it was the fact that her Taicho would _not do his damn paperwork and left it all to her. _

She continued working and about 20 minutes later, when she felt a familiar presence heading straight for the office, for her. She sighed and set down the pen and waited patiently for the man that annoyed her on a daily basis to arrive. She idly wondered as she waited what could be wrong this time to make him rush over when he was wasting his 'precious' sleep time as he calls it.

He was nearly at the office and she briefly wondered if she could quickly jump out of the window to get away from him. She actually thought she could as she stood up from her chair. It was so close, she could make it.. right?

**BAM. **"Nanao-chan~!"

No. Of course she couldn't.

She growled and muttered under her breath as she sat back down, not even looking in his direction.

"What is it, sir? I am busy and tired and I don't have time for you and your childish acts." She snapped, going back to her paperwork and feeling him move closer to the desk.

"Le gasp, Nanao-chan! Is it so bad for a Taicho to check up on his kawaii fukutaicho late at night? See that? I am..." She drowned out the rest of his speech as she picked her pen back up to do her paperwork, not even commenting on the fact that he didn't accomplish anything by putting 'Le' in front of words to sound more French and elegant.

She looked up at him and saw he was practically _dancing _around the room spouting nonsense out about her 'beautiful features' and he much he 'loved her'. She drowned him out again and moved a form over to the finished pile and picked up another one. As she started on the new form she suddenly felt a wave of fatigue come over her and lowered her head on the desk, closing her eyes.

It wasn't five seconds later when she felt a large warm hand on her forehead. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up roughly, causing the hand to fall and her to be staring in to worried eyes.

"Is my Nanao-chan alright?" He asked her softly, looking over her face for any signs something was wrong. "She never falls asleep while working." He said, his lips twitching as he saw her angry expression.

"I am _fine _Taicho. Now please get out of my face before I convert to using Kido." She said while pushing his face away and turning back to the paperwork again, feeling even more tired than before.

Shunsui just laughed and grabbed her hand, turning her back to him. She started to protest but felt her body giving way to the sleep that was threatening to come over her and she just slumped as she waited for him to say something stupid about how much he loves her or something of the sort.

"Nanao-chan is tired! I must take her home at once!" He said, looking proud of himself thinking he was going to play the hero.

She just stared at him with a blank expression - from tiredness _and _thinking how stupid her Taicho was.

"I told you Taicho, I'm f..." She cut off as she yawned loudly and felt her eyes droop. She mentally cursed herself for getting so tired and letting her guard down in front of him. He would probably make her pinkie promise him to go drinking every night or something ridiculous of the sort while she was this tired.

He just grinned at her and swooped her up in his arms, that stupid grin still on his face. She just rolled her eyes at him and decided that she wouldn't ask why he was grinning so much or fight back as she was to tired to do so and he would probably black mail her if she tried to get out of this. And also, it felt _very _nice to be in his arms like this and she couldn't help but snuggle in closer.

She hadn't even realised that they were moving until she looked around and saw things blurring past them. She wasn't surprised as this had happened to her many times before when she was injured and he would carry her to the fourth. He was just so calm and gentle that she wondered why she hadn't fallen asleep yet because of it.

She knew she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she finally let the sleep wash over her, content that there was still a good ten minutes before they got to her house.

Shunsui looked down as she felt her body slump and saw she was fast asleep. He just smiled softly at her and carried on to her house, not disturbing her at all.

When he landed in front of her house, he realised that she had the keys and he had to either wake her up and let her hand them to him or he had to reach in to her uniform and get them. While he didn't want to wake Nanao up, he didn't want to violate her either, no matter how much he wanted to touch her.

After a minute of thinking he decided to get the keys himself, but not to touch any of her skin, or in his case, _try _to not touch her skin. He adjusted her in his arms and let his hand slide in her uniform to the secret pocket near her breast and got the keys out. He had managed to not touch any of her skin but he could not help the feeling that washed over him for being so close to it. He wondered momentarily if he was a pervert, but let it drop as Nanao stirred.

After unlocking the door he stepped through and went straight to her bedroom, knowing the house inside out after all these years. He set her down on her bed and pulled the covers up on her. He stared at her with a soft expression before he bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Sweet dreams, my Nanao-chan." And with that he walked out of the room and out of her house, locking it as he did so.

He then grinned and remembered the bet that she had promised him as he shunpoed back to the office to finish up her paperwork.

**-The next day in the office-**

Nanao was confused. She was standing by her desk looking down at the corner of it and couldn't believe what she was seeing. The paperwork that she had left last night was all completed and stacked neatly in the corner of her desk. She knew that her Taicho had completed it after searching them and seeing his scruffy handwriting compared to her neat one, but she was still confused on why he had completed it.

As she was thinking this, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and a husky voice in her ear.

"Good morning Nanao-chan, sleep well last night?"

She gasped in shock and turned around and struck him with her fan. He whined and held on to his bleeding nose and looked pathetically at her.

"That hurt my gorgeous Nanao-chan!" He told her as she mentally scolded herself for letting her guard down _again _in front of him.

"Taicho, why did you complete the paperwork?" She asked him, completely ignoring his comment before and the sorrowful looks he was giving her. That stopped him and he looked at her, hand still on his nose, and grinned.

"Oh? Nanao-chan doesn't remember?" He grinned, and she felt a very smug aura around him. She blinked and looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"Nanao-chan told me last night that if I completed that little stack of paperwork she would go drinking with me.. _every night." _He finished, enjoying her horrified face aimed at him.

_'I thought I only said that in my head! Damn!'_

"So Nanao-chan.." He drooled at her "What bar shall we go to tonight?" He said grinning as she stepped back away from him, not even thinking about sake and him together. She _hated _the stuff. She cursed herself in her mind for doing overtime again and not leaving it for the 5th seat.

"Nanao-chan! I think we should go to the Hollow Night bar.. it does have the most expensive and best selling sake.. seeing as that's all it serves." He told her, grinning. '_Ah, this is going to be fun.'_ He thought.

A pitiful cry was all that was heard from the 8th squad, and it wasn't from Shunsui this time. Ukitake heard it and just smiled as he sipped his tea, knowing the story after Shunsui had come to tell him about it at 3am that morning.

**I think that this was a bad chapter, but I really can't be bothered to write another one or change it xD  
****Anyway, hope you enjoyed it :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg I'm so stressed atm, I have German and French orals tomorrow and loads of exams D: ! Not happy.  
Anyway, I was sitting on my bed last night watching Blood+ and this idea just came out of nowhere o: !  
Anyway, R&R please ^^ !  
Oh also thank you for the reviews, they make me very happy x3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters... -schniff- ****  
****  
**Nanao thought had always been sure of her feelings for her Taicho. She knew that she admired and respected him in some way, _definitely _had a crush on him... but love? She had always questioned herself on that aspect, and came up blank everytime.

In the back of her mind and the corner of her heart, she knew she wanted to be in love with him, but she just couldn't form the words in her brain or speak them from her mouth. And yes, it did pain her when he flirted and slept with other girls, but she knew that was just _him. _He wouldn't be the same if he wasn't his stupid old womanizer.

It wasn't until the new third seat, Amaya Yumi, had joined and had started to get close to her Taicho. At first Nanao kept telling herself that she was just friends with him, and it would break of soon, but she couldn't help noticing how her Taicho's behaviour changed around Amaya.

He would become more serious and flirt with her just a little more than Nanao; help her with stacks that were too heavy for her to handle, ask her out to picnics and make sure she was alright when she was working. There were many more. As Nanao watched all of this unfold around her, she couldn't help the feeling akin to jealousy and sadness wash over her.

Shunsui had always done that for her, and as much as she told him she hated it, it seemed now like she missed it. And now it was like.. _she was second best._

She sighed and pushed down the lump that had formed in her throat and walked out of the office, leaving her sleeping Taicho on the couch. She got her lunch from the food hall and started to shunpo off to her favourite hill.

She stopped when she got there and looked around her surrondings. It was endlessly green and there was a small peach tree where she normally ate from. The sun was coming out from behind the clouds and there was a small breeze coming from somewhere. She breathed it in and sat down, glad that her mind was distracted, even if it was just for a couple of seconds.

She hid her spiritual pressure so nobody could disturb her, especially not her Taicho. She sat down and started to eat the items of her lunch and she couldn't help her mind going back to the topic of Amaya and her Taicho.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she made no move to wipe it away. She knew nobody was about so she could let all her emotions out here, like she normally did. A few more trickled down and she suddenly felt a burst of emotions in her.

She threw her lunch away hastily and let the sob rack through her body as she sat staring at the sky. She didn't bother holding in on her spiritual pressure any longer and let it flow freely from her, not caring who sensed it. She couldn't deny it to herself any longer that she loved her Taicho, but now her chance had gone. She had lost. Game over.

She laid back on the grass and continued to let the tears fall. She was shaded from the sun and she felt tired. She let the tears still fall, but she could feel her eyes drooping more and more. She closed her eyes and straight away she fell into a deep sleep. As this happened, she didn't notice the wave of pink that landed in front of her or the worried expression of her visitor.

* * *

Nanao woke up to the smell of apples and a scratching sound. She frowned and opened her eyes slowly. Darkness quickly clouded her vision and after a few seconds, she realised it was night time.

She sat up slowly and looked to the side where the scratching was and saw her Taicho peeling an apple with a knife. He looked up and smiled softly at her and she returned the gesture just as gently.

"You know Nanao-chan... when your spiritual pressure is like that, I can't help but rush over to where you are and find out who hurt you this time." He told her, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

He just chuckled at the expression on her face and continued, obviously seeing she had no idea what he was talking about. Then his eyes became dark and deep.

"Earlier Nanao-chan? Your spiritual pressure went rocketing and it was full of.. _sadness and regret. _I just panicked and rushed over here, thinking that someone had said something to you." He said to her, not looking happy that she was hurt.

She looked down and hugged her arms around herself. She felt even worse now that he felt sad because of her, and it was kinda his fault that she was like this. She felt him move towards her and her muscles immediately became tensed, and she sat as still as a rock. He obviously noticed.

"Yare, Nanao-chan. I'm just offering my hand out to you. I want to show you something." He told her. She looked up at him and could see he was smiling down at her. She lifted her hand up and placed it in his, not sure whether she was going to like this or not. When her hand was firmly in his, he helped her up to her feet and then started walking at a slow pace beside her.

They walked in a comfortable silence and Nanao wondered how long ago it was when they were like this; wrapped in their own bubble and just comforting each other with their presence. Nanao had the urge to put her head on his shoulder, but she resisted it. She sighed and looked down, her mouth setting into a straight line. Shunsui took the sigh the wrong way and said something to her that made her want to cry.

"You know, Nanao-chan. If there is anything you need to tell me, I'm always here. I know I act like a stupid drunk ass sometimes but if it's anything for you or the squad, I would give up everything. So, instead of carrying all of this on your shoulders, you can tell me. I promise I will try and make it better." He squeezed her hand at the last sentence and pulled her into his side more.

Nanao had so many things racing in her head and she wanted to voice them all out loud, but she found the words stuck in her throat. She kept her head bent low and stayed silent. Again, he misunderstood her silence.

"Well, there may not be anything that is important, but I was just telling you so you know I am here. It was probably nothing and I am probably doing this stupid speech for nothing.. everyone loses control of their spiritual pressure sometimes, right? Sor-"

"Thank you." She whispered. She knew it was all she could offer him at that moment and she was grateful to him for trying to make her open up to him. But she didn't need to be told that he was there for her, she already knew that. Even if she was second best at the moment. He looked down at her surprised then suddenly grinned, halting them both mid-step.

"Were here Nanao-chan!" He shouted happily as she dragged her along an edge of a cliff. She felt the urge to smack him.

"A cliff..? What, you want to push me off it or something?" She said sarcastically, not missing the shock horror played on his face. "Of course not, Nanao-chan!" He replied dramatically, swishing his hair around too add more effect. She couldn't help but laugh at this and her small peals of laughter filled the air. Shunsui stopped what he was doing and looked at her, something in his eyes she had never seen before.

"You have a beautiful laugh, Nanao-chan. It's a shame I don't hear it more often." He sighed. She rolled her eyes at this and couldn't help but retort back. "Well, maybe you just don't spark my interest and you are simply not funny." She said matter of factly, but left the teasing tone in her voice. When he didn't reply, she looked over at him and she could see he was looking behind her at something, and a warm look was in his eyes. For the briefest of moments, Nanao thought it was Amaya and felt her good mood disappear. But when she turned round, she gasped and realised why her Taicho had that look in his eyes.

Next to the cliff was a big boulder with vine leaves circling it. There was not one space where the vine leaves hadn't covered and they had little specks of multi-coloured light on them, all different colours. At first she thought it was just her eyes playing tricks on her but then she realised that they were little flowers, and they were opening up. One by one the little buds opened and let out little flecks of dust that looked like gold glitter. The wind pushed them through the air and over the cliff, and Nanao watched with wide eyes.

"Oh!" She gasped, totally transfixed by the beauty of them. She looked over to Shunsui to find him watching her. She blushed and looked back at the flowers, ignoring the stare that was piercing through her back.

"They bloom once every 50 years. I found them at least 200 years ago, and have come back every since. That's how I found out about them. I'm not sure what they are called though, I never found out in the library.." He mused, mostly talking to himself now_. More like Ukitake Taicho never found out in the library_. She thought to herself.

Nanao looked back over to the flowers and saw that most of them had bloomed, and the spectacle was coming to an end. "Mhm... it doesn't last long does it?" He said softly, standing right behind her. She wasn't surprised at this action as she had experienced it a million times before. She made a noise of approval and then turned around to face him. "Shall we head back? I left my lunch there and I don't want it to rot." She told him, already moving past him and started walking back to her original destination.

He moved and fell into place beside her. Again there was a comfortable silence and this time neither of them disturbed it until they got to the Peach tree. Nanao moved over to where her discarded lunch was and picked it up, putting it the plastic container she had brought along. She then looked over to Shunsui who was picking up his apple and knife. She didn't bother asking why he had these items on him, and frankly. she didn't want to know.

Her mind suddenly snapped back to why she was here and she thought of Amaya again. She was still staring at him as she was thinking this and Shunsui looked up and chuckled. "Something on my face?" He asked in a teasing manner. Nanao snapped back to attention and shook her head softly, a soft blush rising to her cheeks. He just grinned and stood waiting for her. Nanao looked down nervously, wanting to ask what Amaya was to him but her pride and fear stopped her.

"So there is something wrong then," He commented softly, cocking his head a little as if trying to work out what was on her mind. Before she could stop herself, the words were already out of her mouth.

"Are you in love with Amaya?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted the earth to split open and swallow her whole. She had not only asked a personal question to her Taicho, she had also _embarassed _herself in front of him.

His eyes widened a little bit in shock and she recovered quickly, not wanting to get him upset. "Ahh, I'm sorry," She bowed deeply. "I didn't mean to ask you a personal question like that. Please excuse my rudeness." She told him, not looking up from the bow she was in. She was answered with silence. She willed herself to look up and saw that he was grinning at her, looking like the happiest man on earth. As you could say, Nanao was confused.

"Nanao," He said, still grinning at her. "Amaya is going to become my step sister next month. My father is marrying again and it just so happened she became the third seat of our squad. I had to make her 'feel welcome to the family' as my father put it," he told her, making quotations in the air. "and I had to let her feel comfortable. That's all. Nothing else." He finished, still grinning at her.

Yes. She definitely wanted that hole in the ground to swallow her up. She had no idea what to say and it wasn't helping that he was still grinning at her like she had just stripped naked and ran around the whole of the 8th squad. Before she could muster something up, Shunsui had started to talk.

"Was my Nanao-chan jealous that I wasn't giving my full attention to her?" He told her, watching her reaction with that stupid grin still on his face. She growled and turned around and stormed off, hoping that he didn't see the blush that was on her cheeks, getting redder and redder by the second.

"It's okay my lovely Nanao-chan! You will always be first in my heart. My undying love will never end for you!" He shouted happily to her retreating form, and she just picked up the pace. Though she had to admit, she couldn't help not liking the feeling that swelled inside her chest knowing that he wasn't in love with Amaya. Even if he didn't love her like she did for him, she was just content to be by his side.

All the while she missed the look on Shunsui's face. Anyone passing would have identified it immediately: A man truly in love.

**Heh, hope you liked it ^^;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow... writer's block much ? D: !  
I'm only putting this chapter up because it's been too long for me ;-;  
Meh, thank you to all the people that are actually sticking with this story ^^;  
Especially: Snowkid, ****Castryn** **Kavitai, JenovaJuice97, D-chi and SakuraMoon08 ^.^  
Anyway, R&R please ^^ !**

**Never Alone**

It had been over one year since Shunsui had passed away. Nanao still remembered the day when the Sargent came and knocked on her door to hand over a box. What she hadn't know was when she took that box out of his hands with a confused face it was Shunsui's belongings from the army and he was gone. Gone and never coming back to her.

She could still remember how she felt her hands go numb and her head go dizzy. She sat down on the sofa after closing the door on the Sargent, not even bothering to say goodbye or a 'thank you' for bringing his belongings to her. She shut the door on him like she did to her heart.

She was never concerned that he was going to die because he had promised her. Promised her he would come back and start a family, and live together. She had put her trust and faith into this promise, and now it was shattered.

Friends and family had come to give their condolences but she couldn't focus on them, not on anything but him. Every little thing reminded her of him and she knew she could not escape from him, nor forget him.

She looked over to the shelf where there was a pink and white vase filled with his ashes. She had gone to the river by their house to scatter them, but she could never bring herself to let him go. Instead she kept putting it off and in the end, she was too weak to even think about doing it, so she kept him safe with her inside her house. Where he would never leave her.

She had wondered many times to take her own life, but she always felt something holding herself back and urging her to carry on. So she did. She had no idea what this thing was around her, but it felt comforting and she did not want it to go away. Ever.

It was everywhere she went, a feeling of comfort and warmth. She did not know how long it had been there for, but she had a feeling it had been there since _his _death, but never acknowledged it until it started to get a little bit easier for her.

It wasn't until the 17th December when she found out what this thing was. She was sleeping in the double bed she use to share with Shunsui and she woke up suddenly. She had looked out of the window and saw that the sun was about to rise.

She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so she got up and put her dressing gown on and a pair of slippers. She walked out to her balcony and closed her eyes as she let the warm breeze surround her.

She had been standing there for about five minutes before her eyes snapped open suddenly as she _literally _smelt Shunsui's familiar smell... Sake and Sakura petals. She felt warm arms around her and she could see that they _were _in fact there and they had a sort of black material on them.

Nanao gasped and lurched forward to the balcony's railing and grabbed onto it as she spun around to face her visitor.

"_No._" She gasped out, not believing her own eyes. Standing right in front of her was Shunsui, looking at her with a confused and hurt face. She felt something stick in her throat as she took him in with her eyes; the long wavy brown hair was blowing in the wind behind him, the stubble on his chin, his muscles that raked his arms and body and his eyes... his warm chocolate brown eyes that she would always lose herself in.

But what confused her the most was what he was wearing. He had a black uniform on topped with a white haori over that, he had sandals on with socks and he had two zanpakuto's either side of him in his uniform.

She frowned and had no idea what to make of the situation. She knew she was not dreaming and she willed herself to believe that he _was_here in front of her, and that she wasn't going crazy. She was about to speak again when he cut he off.

"Nanao... you can see me?"He asked in a confused voice. Yes... it was his voice. She knew it was him, not her imagination. She was confused by his question though.

"Am I not suppose to?" She was shocked at how steady her voice was, though she knew her body was a different story. She vaguely wondered if she was talking to a ghost, and mentally snorted.

"Nanao.." He took a step forward. "You really can see me? You're not sleep walking are you?" Why did he look so confused? Shouldn't he be happy that they were together again? He was looking at her as if waiting for an answer and she could not understand what was going on with him.

"Of course I can see you. You are standing right in front of me with those weird clothes on." She said indicating to his body. She didn't know why she wasn't shouting and screaming at him for leaving her and making her think he was dead.

"...Nanao... I'm a Soul Reaper. I'm dead."

She laughed once, not believing him at all. She was about to retort when he saw how he looked at her and something snapped inside her, and she took in a breath about to scream for help. But before she could he was suddenly in front of her and he leaned forward and wrapped her in his warm arms.

"I'm sorry."

Those two words broke Nanao. She let out the scream but it came out in a strangled gurgle and tears started streaming down her cheeks. She knew she didn't have long with him so she took in everything; his smell that she would never forget, the way he held her with his arms wrapped tightly around her and her face buried in his chest, the way his hair came down and she wound her fingers in the strands.

She moved back a tiny bit and saw he was looking at her with regret in his eyes. She knew what this meant; it was time for him to go. She stepped back into his embrace and waited for the God's to take him back.

"I love you Nanao. Remember I am always watching over you. Always." He whispered in her ear while stroking her hair. In reply she just snuggled in closer to him and looked up to him. Their eyes locked for a moment and they leaned in together as their lips locked for the first time in over a year.

She felt him going before she saw it. It was not a physical feeling and she knew he would always be waiting for her on the other side. She could see through the glass window that the sun had risen a fraction and was sending a glow over the city, just as he was going. She was holding on to near empty air when she heard his voice for the last time.

"Don't be afraid to fall in love again, my beautiful Nanao-chan..."

**Well. That was hard to write :/  
I was going to delete it and start again but to be honest I really don't have the time :x  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed it ?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohai people, I'm back ! :D  
Meh, sorry for the delay, I had serious writer's block :  
Anyway I think I want to get the story up to 10 or 11 chapters and then move on to an OHSHC story or a Hitsugaya x Rukia one :3  
Anyway, R&R please ^^ !  
**

**Drama Lessons**

"Oh my goodness! There he is!"

Nanao thought she was going to go deaf from the amount of squealing that the girls were doing. She sighed and returned to her book, not even bothering to get all flustered about the handsome Shunsui Kyōraku, also known as the greatest actor the drama class has ever had, actually, the greatest the school had ever had.

Nanao attended the School of Arts, The Gotei Arts Academy, and it was made up of three aspects; Singing, Dancing and Acting. The school was famous for many reasons, and it was one of the hardest schools to get in to. If you went below a C grade, you were automatically kicked out. If you were on an A*grade, you were at the top of the class in everything. Fortunately for Nanao, she was in A*, and she intended to keep it that way. Unfortunately, with Shunsui in her class, she knew that almost all the girls in here would defiantly drop grades, and she knew one of them would be her best friend, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Look Nanao! Look! Isn't he just so handsome?" She heard Rangiku sigh next to her, and she turned to see her looking longingly at him. Nanao just rolled her eyes at her friends behaviour.

"Rangiku-san, do you really get distracted that easily by a male? If you are not careful your grades will drop and you may even be kicked out of the school. And if that happens do not expect me to help you get back up to A*, it's hard enough as it is." Nanao told her, while pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Nanao-chan! It's _the _Shunsui Kyōraku, the heartthrob of the school, no, maybe even the world! Think about it! I mean look at those gorgeous eyes and his soft wavy brown hair, and I bet he has awesome abs." She said while wagging her eyebrows. "Maybe I should go over there and talk to him, I bet he wo- OH MY GOSH, NANAO-CHAN! HE'S LOOKING STRAIGHT AT YOU!" Rangiku practically shouted so the whole class heard.

Nanao looked up and sure enough, he _was _staring straight at her. She blushed and looked down at her book again, cursing herself for her behaviour. She knew that Rangiku would have something to say about this.

"What the hell was that Nanao? Get over there and talk to him!" She screeched, snatching the book out of her hands. Nanao tried, and failed, to get the book back and knew that Rangiku would not give up.

"Rangiku-san, please stop acting ridiculous and hand me back my book. I have better things to do than talk with him." She huffed as she grabbed the book out of her best friend's grasp.

"Oh really?" Rangiku smirked, "Maybe if you went over there and talked to him you could get a dinner out of him and then a raunchy night in the bedroom." She winked and Nanao. "Oh! Then you could get married and have cute little babies with brown hair and violet eyes while being the best actors in the school!" Rangiku gushed, wrapping her arms over herself and laughing.

"Your stupidity amazes me Rangiku-san."

"Ahah I kno-! Wait.. what?" She glared at Nanao playfully and then went into another speech.

"I'm just saying, he never stares at one girl for too long, it's like he is waiting for you to make the move so he doesn't scare you- how cute! And I _know _he is still watching you because I can feel his gaze even from here and let's face it, you are the best female actress in this school. It's no surprise that you have caught his interest, but I wonder why it took him so long..." She murmured to herself. Nanao took this opportunity to go back to her book.

After a couple of minutes the teacher walked in telling them to settle down as she had a new project for them. Their teacher was the amazing famous actress Yoruichi Shihōin, and Nanao admired her amazing talents. She was extremely happy when she found out she would be teaching the A* group and she loved the way she teaches them. She always looked forward to her Drama lessons.

"Hey you guys! I have some news for you. Seeing as the end of term is coming up and you will all need to take your exams to get back into the school and the A* group, the school has decided to bring the three aspects together and have you perform it to your classmates. So for the next few weeks not only will you be doing Drama in here, you will also be doing Dancing and Singing too."

As she finished her speech an excited murmur went through the class and everyone immediately started talking to each other. Even Nanao was excited to do this, the school had always done the three things separately, even for exams.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. You will have to be put into pairs, one boy and one girl. I will let you decide on your own. Class dismissed!" She told them, then she walked out of the classroom with her purple hair swaying gracefully down her back.

"EEEEEE! Nanao!" Rangiku squealed as she grabbed Nanao and gave her a huge hug. "This is the perfect opportunity for you to go with Kyōraku-san!" She said as she squeezed her best friend tighter.

Nanao pushed away from her and gulped in air, looking quite shocked at her friend. "Rangiku-san! What do you mean this is the 'Perfect Opportuinty'? I'm sure he would rather pick someone else rather than me! Kyōraku-sama-"

"Yare, yare, 'Sama?' Please Nanao-chan, call me Shunsui! You too Rangiku-san!"

Nanao and Rangiku both jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to face him, not realising he had turned up. They were both staring at him with wide eyes and he cocked his head at them.

"Mhm? Is something wrong?" He asked them, looking confused. Rangiku snapped out of it first.

"Ahahaha no Ky- I mean Shunsui! I was just telling Nanao that she should be partners with you, I think you two would be a great _couple_." Rangiku grinned and elbowed Nanao. Nanao didn't miss how she said couple and she had the urge to smack her.

"Great minds think alike Rangiku-san! I thought the same thing so I came over here to ask Nanao if she would like to be partners with me!" He shifted his attention to Nanao and grinned. Nanao blushed and looked down, realising that she couldn't possibly be paired with him, who knows how the other girls would react!

"Uhm... Kyōraku-san, I was actually thinking of going with Hisagi-san-" She was cut off by Rangiku shouting across the classroom.

"YOOHOO! Hisagi-san! How would you like to be my partner for this?" She grinned, knowing how Nanao would react. Hisagi replied yes and Nanao thought about asking someone else, then she saw everybody was partnered except for her and Shunsui. She was going to kill Rangiku.

"So, Nanao-chan? What do you say?" Shunsui asked her. He was grinning, he knew that he was the only partner left for her unless she wanted to fail this project, and he knew she would _never_ let that happen.

"Fine." She huffed. "But stop calling me Nanao-chan. It's inappropriate." She glared at him.

"That's fine with me, Nanao_-chan_!"

She growled and snatched up her book and stormed out of the classroom, leaving a laughing Rangiku and smiling Shunsui. She knew that she had to work hard with him if she wanted to stay in the school and in the A* group, and she also knew that Shunsui hardly ever took his work seriously. Nope, she was not going to enjoy this one bit.

**I decided half way as I was writing that I was going to SPLIT THIS UP INTO TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS :)  
Anyway, I hope it sounds ok so far, and sorry for any spelling mistakes, my Spell Check button isn't working properly again .  
R&R please ^^**


End file.
